


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Sabrina

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Sabrina gets a vigorous exam from her Headmaster. First posted as a chapter exclusive on my blog on November 28th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Breeding Ground [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on November 28th, 2018.. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Sabrina(Sabrina Spellman from Sabrina the Teenage Witch)**  
 ****  
 **  
**  
Sabrina Spellman entered the office of her headmaster, Doctor Hadrian Peverell. The tall, dark, and handsome young man in front of her caught Sabrina’s eye completely and utterly several times over. One could drunk off of the power he radiated if they were not careful.  
  
Today, Sabrina dressed in a knee length plaid skirt, a button up blouse, sheer white stockings, and boots which elevated her height by about six inches. She could see just how tall and imposing Hadrian was and that thought brought goosebumps to the side of her arms.  
  
“Miss Spellman, thank you for coming.”  
  
Sabrina responded with a nod and swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
“Today’s the day where you’re to give me your oral presentation,” Hadrian said. “As you know, it’s a rite of passage which allows all of the ladies that I teach to move forward of your studies. I know you will take it seriously and will perform to the best of your abilities.”  
  
“I intend to blow everyone out of the water, sir,” Sabrina said. “We should get started soon?”  
  
“You’re not nearly relaxed enough to excel, Miss Spellman,” Hadrian said. “I can help you.”  
  
“You don’t….”  
  
“As your instructor, it’s my job to ensure that you’re completely at ease with everything that we’re doing?”  
  
Harry pulled Sabrina into a very heated embrace. The young witch could feel the tingles going down her body the moment he touched her. Harry’s hands traveled up her back and then down her back. Sabrina closed her eyes when those fingers groped her ass.  
  
She allowed him to do so. After all, he would gift her with something for excelling in her studies as well.  
  
“You have a nice ass, Sabrina,” Harry said. “You should be proud of it.”  
  
“I am sir,” Sabrina said. “Because, I work hard for it.”  
  
Sabrina’s pussy moistened from Harry’s touch. All it took was a few more subtle strokes to send Sabrina all the way to dream land. Harry knew all of the right buttons to push with his fingers. And he was right there with the little witch as she squirmed underneath him.  
  
“You do know the dress code, don’t you?” Harry asked. “Mmm, Sabrina.”  
  
The bright blue eyes of the young witch opened up and she nodded.  
  
“Panties are forbidden during examinations,” Sabrina said.  
  
“Precisely,” Harry said. “The question is, are you going to force me to remove them? Or are you going to take them off yourself?”  
  
Sabrina’s pussy heated up underneath her panties. They felt snug and warm against her body. The only way to relieve the warmth is to pull them off. Slowly, Sabrina lifted one her legs and slid them off before the panties could be completely ruined. She handed them off to the handmaster.  
  
Hadrian Peverell testing the moisture of the panties with a small whiff made Sabrina take an intake of breath. She was certain those yes locked on her ample chest when it rose and it fell.  
  
“Let me warm you up for our exam,” Harry said. “On my desk and spread your legs.”  
  
Sabrina obeyed the words of her teacher. She flashed him a small smile.  
  
“Is this why you’re called the Headmaster, sir?”  
  
Instead of answering Sabrina’s question, Harry studied the young blonde’s mouth watering thighs. He pressed the edge of his palms on them and stroked Sabrina slightly. The strokes grow in more intensity. Sabrina practically bubbled over to the surface from Harry touching her and pressing his fingers down onto her.  
  
Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against her thighs. Hot breath sizzled Sabrina’s clit. She put a hand on the back of the Headmaster’s hair and guided him in.  
  
Sabrina could not believe it in a million years. Her teacher buried his tongue between her pussy lips and ate her out. It felt far better than anything Sabrina could imagine in her life. He devoured her and made Sabrina enter a thrill ride the likes of which she had never been before.  
  
Slowly, Sabrina sucked on her fingers. The young woman moved those wet fingers and undid the topmost button of her blouse and revealed the tip top heaving breast. She had a nice amount of cleavage and Sabrina succumbed to the need to play with herself.  
  
The soft cries of pleasure coming from this woman made Harry stir her up. He intended to make Sabrina gush. The blonde witch wanted this just as bad as anyone else. Sabrina took in several breaths and Harry entered her pussy tongue first, lapping her up.  
  
Sabrina wanted this. She whimpered in delight the faster Harry edged his tongue just that much deeper inside of her. Oh, Sabrina just grew better hot and heavy. She would spurt in Harry’s mouth if given half of the chance.  
  
A slight pull out and Sabrina caught her breath. Her pussy overflowed with the juices. Harry pulled up her shirt and revealed Sabrina’s taut belly. Harry kissed her on the belly button and electric fire spread through the young woman’s body. Harry leaned down and sucked on her juicy peach again.  
  
“Oooh, sir!” Sabrina yelled. “Deeper...deeper...eat my peach!”  
  
Harry intended to get every last drop of savory juice from Sabrina. The hot and squirming young woman ended up thrashing back and forth on the desk which Harry put her with. She fed Harry on a constant basis. Harry sucked down even more, like a man who had his last meal before death.  
  
The second passed and Harry came up for her.  
  
“I think you’re warmed up sufficiently, my dear.”  
  
Sabrina nodded. Harry undid his belt. A stray thought of Harry bending Sabrina over the desk and spanking her with his belt sent the juices flowing even more. Sabrina tried not to betray her.  
  
Besides, she would want to be still with it to be in front of the tool which would help Sabrina out on this oral examination. Sabrina’s mouth watered when she came face to face with the tool that was inside of the Headmaster’s pants. Sabrina breathed in and breathed out.  
  
“You’re really big, sir” Sabrina said.  
  
“Yes, Sabrina, and you will take every single inch down your pretty little throat,” Harry said. “Or you’ll fail.”  
  
Determination hit Sabrina. She prepared for this, and would take it. Harry kissed the side of Sabrina’s neck and then reached behind her. He clipped Sabrina’s hair behind her in a ponytail. Sabrina tore herself away from Harry’s big staff to look him in the eye.  
  
“Merely so you can see what you’re doing,” Harry said. “And now it’s time.”  
  
Sabrina snapped back into reality and the reason why she was here. She focused on Harry, eyes blazing on him in endless intensity. Daringly, the young witch grabbed a hand full of Harry’s throbbing balls with her right hand and grabbed onto his ass with her left hand.  
  
She opened her mouth and took Harry’s cock down her throat. Almost all at once. Very briefly Sabrina gagged. She did not abort, stayed the course. She pleasured Harry between her tasty lips and sucked him off. All while her warm fingers groped Harry’s balls in rhythm with her sucks.  
  
“Good girl,” Hadrian groaned. “Full marks.”  
  
Sabrina leaned pretty much all the way in and sucked her Headmaster hard with some world class head. The length pushing down the back of her throat made Sabrina cough ever so slightly. Harry knew precisely all of the different ways to thrill Sabrina and her delightfully tight mouth. Sabrina opened up wide and took him as deep as possible into her mouth.  
  
“Mmmph!” Sabrina moaned. “Mmmph!”  
  
“That’s a good girl,” Harry said. “Swallow my cock. You’re going to get plenty of extra credit.”  
  
Sabrina bobbed her head up and down on Harry. She was going to get the best, highest marks of swallowing her Headmaster’s tasty cum. She wanted to guzzle Hadrian’s seed from her balls.  
  
Harry tightened his grip around the back of Sabrina’s head and face-fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Harry messed up Sabrina’s makeup by fucking her so hard. Harry did not care, the smearing of mascara and lipstick, along with drool made her look as hot and fuck. And that permanent eyes made her.  
  
“I give a special reward to my girls who are born to suck cock,” Harry said.  
  
Sabrina wanted to show that she had been in fact born to suck cock. The big thick tool buried into her mouth showed Sabrina just how successful she could be when pleasuring her man.  
  
Harry pumped his way into the hot mouth of the barely legal young witch. Sabrina inhaled his hard cock. Power always thrilled Harry. Bending women to the will of his cock never got old. Of course, there was not much bending to do in many cases. Women willingly gave themselves to him.  
  
So close, so close to unloading deep into Sabrina’s perfect mouth. She made a loud sound. Harry picked up the pace a little bit and rode into the back of her throat.  
  
Deeper, harder, faster, and with more fluid movements. Harry mouth fucked Sabrina. The ponytail allowed him to perfectly handle this kinky young witch. Sabrina looked straight into Harry’s eyes and swallowed his big cock all the way down her throat.  
  
Just a little bit deeper, and Harry came close to busting a nut inside of Sabrina’s mouth. Just a little bit closer and Harry would have her.  
  
Sabrina smiled as the rush of warm seed plastered the inside of her mouth. She tilted back, looking as sexy as hell. Sabrina’s eyes resembled that of a wild woman who craved and needed a steady diet of cum to survive. Harry gave her a very tasty helping and spilled his seed into her mouth.  
  
“Milk me down to the end,” Harry hissed.  
  
The woman tightened the grip of her fingernails onto Harry’s bloated balls and dug into them. She got as much cum as possible out of those bloated balls.  
  
Harry hung on for the ride and finished pasting the inside of Sabrina’s mouth.  
  
“Be sure to swallow it all,” Harry said.  
  
Sabrina, like the obedient student, swallowed her Headmaster’s cum. She turned around on his desk and Harry got a good view of Sabrina’s bare ass from underneath the skirt. Harry grabbed Sabrina’s ass from behind and squeezed it.  
  
“Sir?” Sabrina asked.  
  
“How would you like some extra credit?” Harry asked.  
  
“Is it a big amount of extra credit?” Sabrina asked.  
  
“Very big.”  
  
Harry rolled Sabrina’s blouse up in the back and rubbed his cock all the way down her sexy back and then between her thighs. It moistened the tip nice and well. As much as Harry would have liked nothing better than to be balls deep in Sabrina’s tight pussy and coat her womb with his seed, Harry had other plans.  
  
Her thick, juicy, bubbly ass taunted Harry all year. And now Harry wanted it, and wanted it bad.  
  
“You’re going to get an O, Ms. Spellman,” Harry said. “But to give an O, you’re going to have to give up your A to me.”  
  
“Sir?” Sabrina asked.  
  
Harry applied some oil to Sabrina’s butt cheeks and squeezed them. She cried out in surprise when Harry needed her ass.  
  
“You don’t think I don’t notice how your skirts and pants get tighter in front of me,” Harry said. “How you were built for anal?”  
  
“But, you’re so big,” Sabrina said. “I don’t know if it will fit.”  
  
“We’ll make it work.”  
  
Sabrina wondered if this had been too far. Giving her teacher oral sex had been one thing. Having him stuff her pussy full of his cock would also be acceptable. But she wondered if being taken up the ass, it would be too much. Harry dug his finger deep into Sabrina’s tight ass cheeks and pulled them out.  
  
“You want it just as much as I do,” Harry said. “You want your teacher’s cock in your ass. And you want me to fuck you on the ass when I spank you with this yardstick and pull on your hair, don’t you?”  
  
The yardstick rubbed its way against Sabrina’s supple cheeks. Harry’s big cock pushed against her and Sabrina could not believe this was happening. That outrageous suggestion made Sabrina just gush in pleasure. She knew, knew somehow that it would be foolish to pull back now.  
  
“Go ahead and fuck me!” Sabrina yelled.  
  
“You want the extra credit, don’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
“No, I just want your cock in my ass, extra credit or not!” Sabrina shouted at him. “Please, you’re driving me mad. I want to know what it feels like.”  
  
“Once you have this cock in your ass, another won’t feel quite right,” Harry told her.  
  
Sabrina flashed him a sex-crazed look over his shoulder. Harry pointed her back, grabbing into her ponytail. Her tight ass cheeks spread apart. That night hole opened up just at the right angle. Harry positioned himself back and drove himself deep into Sabrina’s ass without any apologies.  
  
A scream of surprise entered. Sabrina could not believe how hard Hadrian split her in half. And how good it was to feel his magically potent balls resting against her as he took her in the ass.  
  
“I….I….”  
  
The pain faded completely away for pleasure. Harry had her, had her right where he wanted her. And Harry had been right where he needed to be, buried inside of her supple tight young ass. Pushing into her, and then moving back to push into her again.  
  
Sabrina pressed her palms at the edge of the desk. Her finger nails dug into the fine oak finish of the desk.  
  
“I love a big cock,” she breathed excitedly.  
  
“In your ass?” Harry asked.  
  
“YES!” she cried.  
  
Harry picked up the tempo. His swollen testicles left their mark on Sabrina’s succulent thighs behind.. His hands pressed against her cheeks and palmed them. The anus of this sexy young witch pushed against him. Harry put his fingers down onto her and pressed up against her from behind.  
  
So close, Harry would have to slow down. As much as he wanted to bust a nut all all in Sabrina’s ass, he needed to play it slow. The tempo would slow down, the faster Harry planted his big rod into her. He pulled back from her and then slammed into her one more time as hard as possible.  
  
“Yes, yes!” Sabrina said.  
  
Sabrina came harder than ever before. Nothing not even her dirtiest fantasies would match up to this. Her sexy teacher, her Headmaster, smashing her tight ass repeatedly from behind.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Sabrina breathed. “Fuck me, sir!”  
  
The submissive witch underneath Harry squirmed. Harry tugged on her hair and reached over to slap the yardstick on his desk against her butt. Sabrina cried out for more, the harder Harry dominated her.  
  
Harry made the young woman cry underneath his big cock. Sabrina Spellman squirted all over his desk and made a hell of a sticky mess. Not that Harry minded.  
  
“I’m going to put a big load where it counts,” Harry said. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Mmmm!” Sabrina cooed out.  
  
The emerald eyed enchanter picked up the pace and drove his breeding rod faster and faster into Sabrina’s luscious ass. She squeezed down onto Harry and released him. Harry held on for the ride and lost himself in Sabrina’s ass. Squeezing down on her gave Harry the perfect handle to empty himself into her bowls.  
  
The thick ropes of cum Harry planted in her ass and all over it made Sabrina drop on the desk. Her hair came undone from how hard Harry pulled on it.  
  
Sabrina turned, balanced on one hand. Cum dripped from her. But yet she smiled, even though she could hardly get the “fuck me” expression on of her eyes.  
  
“That was lovely, Ms. Spellman,” Harry said. “You’ve earned your extra credit...and then more…”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Sabrina said. “I’m always happy to serve my favorite teacher.”  
  
She kissed Harry full on. The two made out on the desk and groped each other’s bodies. Their primal instincts lead them Harry putting Sabrina to the paces to test the limits of her durability.  
 **End.**


End file.
